Piętnastoletni kapitan/Cz.1/04
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Piętnastoletni kapitan Ocaleni. W niektórych okolicach Afryki prowadzi się dotąd na wielką skalę handel niewolnikami. Pomimo krążących bezustannie statków angielskich i francuskich okręty pełne niewolników odpływają corocznie od brzegów Angola i Mozambiku, aby dowozić ich na różne punkty świata, a przyznać trzeba ze wstydem, że nawet i świata cywilizowanego. Kapitan Hull wiedział o tem dobrze, a jakkolwiek te strony nie były zazwyczaj uczęszczane przez handlarzy niewolników, jednak przyszło mu na myśl, że może murzyni, których ocalił, są cząstką gromady niewolników, których Waldeck wiózł na sprzedaż do którejś z kolonii oceanu Spokojnego. Ale gdyby nawet i tak było, murzyni ci byli już wolni z chwilą przyjęcia ich na pokład jego statku i chciał jak najprędzej zawiadomić ich o tem. Otoczono biednych rozbitków Waldecka najtroskliwszą opieką. Pani Weldon z pomocą Nany i Dicka podawała im po trochu świeżej wody, której przez kilka dni byli pozbawieni, a następnie dano im lekki, ale jednocześnie pożywny posiłek. Powoli odzyskali przytomność. Najstarszy z murzynów, lat około sześćdziesięciu oprzytomniał wkrótce i mógł odpowiadać na zadawane mu pytania. – Statek, którym płynęliście, został uderzony przez inny? – zapytał kapitan Hull. – Tak – odrzekł stary murzyn. – Dziesięć dni temu uderzył o nasz statek; noc była bardzo ciemna, spaliśmy… – Cóż się stało z załogą? – Nie było jej już na statku, gdy ja i nasi towarzysze wyszliśmy na pomost. – Czyżby osada i służba okrętowa zdołała dostać się na pokład okrętu, który uderzył o wasz statek? – pytał dalej kapitan. – Być może, i pragnąłbym bardzo, żeby tak się stało. – A ów statek nie powrócił, aby was zabrać? – Nie. – Czy i tamten zatonął? – O nie – odrzekł stary murzyn – potrząsając głową, widzieliśmy, jak pospiesznie uciekał. Fakt ten, potwierdzony przez resztę ocalonych rozbitków, może wydać się nieprawdopodobnym, jednakże nie ulega zaprzeczeniu, iż bywają tak niegodziwi dowódcy statków, którzy, gdy przez swą nieostrożność narazili jakiś okręt na zatonięcie lub rozbicie, uciekają jak można najprędzej, zamiast ratować tych, których zguby stali się przyczyną. Jest to podłość i zbrodnia, a jednak zdarza się czasami i kapitan Hull powiedział pani Weldon, że sam znał kilka tego rodzaju wypadków. Poczem zwrócił się znów do murzyna, i zapytał: – Skąd płynął Waldeck? – Z Melbourne. – Więc nie jesteście niewolnikami? – Nie! panie kapitanie – odrzekł żywo starzec; pochodzimy ze Stanu Pensylwanii i jesteśmy obywatelami wolnej Ameryki! Rzeczywiście murzyni ci, płynący statkiem Waldeck pochodzili z Pensylwanii. Najstarszy, mając lat sześć, został w Afryce sprzedany za niewolnika, a przeniesiony do Stanów Zjednoczonych, już od lat kilku został wolnym, dzięki zniesieniu niewolnictwa. Towarzysze jego, młodsi daleko, byli synami wyzwolonych już niewolników, a więc urodzili się wolnymi, i nigdy nie byli własnością białych. Wszyscy oni dobrowolnie opuścili i dobrowolnie wracali do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Opowiedzieli oni kapitanowi, iż zgodzili się pracować u pewnego Anglika, posiadającego rozległe plantacye w okolicach Melbourne, w Australii południowej. Tam przebyli trzy lata, zarobiwszy sporo, a po wysłużeniu umówionego czasu chcieli wrócić do Ameryki. Tak samo, jak inni pasażerowie opłacili za przewóz i odpłynęli na Waldecku. Wyjechali z Melbourne dnia 5-go grudnia, a w siedmnaście dni później, podczas bardzo ciemnej nocy, wielki jakiś statek uderzył o Waldecka. Murzyni spali wówczas; w kilka minut po tem strasznem wstrząśnieniu, jakie wynikło z powodu zetknięcia się dwóch statków, wybiegli na pomost, ale wtedy maszty już były strzaskane i Waldeck był przewrócony na bok; nie zatonął wszakże, gdyż woda do pewnej tylko wysokości zapełniła dno jego. Nie mogli objaśnić, co się stało z kapitanem i osadą Waldecka; może jedni powpadali w morze, inni chwycili się lin i masztów uderzającego okrętu, który zaraz potem uciekł i nie pokazał się więcej. Murzyni sami tylko zostali na pokładzie, w pudle na wpół obalonem, o 1,200 mil od jakiegokolwiek lądu. Najstarszy z tych murzynów nazywał się Tom; zarówno podeszły wiek jego, jakoteż energiczny charakter i doświadczenie nabyte długiem życiem i pracą, czyniły go naturalnym przywódcą towarzyszy. Inni murzyni byli to ludzie młodzi, mający od lat dwudziestu pięciu do trzydziestu; jeden z nich syn starego Toma, nazywał się Baty, drugi Austyn, trzeci Akteon, a czwarty Herkules. Wszyscy byli dobrze zbudowani, silni i drogo by za nich zapłacono na targowiskach środkowej Afryki. Chociaż wiele przecierpieli, znosząc tyle dni głód i pragnienie, byli jednak wybornymi okazami tej rasy, na której edukacya zaczerpnięta w licznych szkołach Ameryki północnej odbijała już swoje piętno. Tak więc Tom i jego towarzysze znaleźli się sami na pomoście rozbitego statku, nie mogąc podnieść ani opuścić przewróconego pudła, gdyż obie łodzie, będące na pokładzie, zostały zgruchotane. Jedyną nadzieją ratunku było pojawienie się jakiegoś okrętu, a tymczasem Waldeck pogrążał się coraz więcej pod działaniem prądów morskich. Przez parę pierwszych dni po tym strasznym wypadku murzyni żywili się znalezionymi w podręcznej spiżarce produktami, których zapas był bardzo niedostateczny; do składów żywności dostać się nie mogli, były one bowiem zupełnie zalane, przytem nie mieli nic, czemby mogli ugasić pragnienie. Pilgrim pojawił się w samą porę, od wczoraj wieczór bowiem trapieni głodem i pragnieniem zupełnie utracili przytomność. Wszystko to Tom w krótkich słowach opowiedział kapitanowi Hull, i nie było powodu wątpić, że mówi prawdę; reszta murzynów potwierdziła jego zeznanie. Jedna jeszcze żywa istota, znaleziona na rozbitym statku, byłaby pewnie również szczerze mówiła – gdyby mówić mogła – był to ów pies, tak ujadający na sam widok Negora. Ta niepojęta nienawiść jego dawała wiele do myślenia. Dingo, tak się pies ów nazywał, należał do rasy brytanów, pochodzącej z Nowej Holandyi; kapitan Waldecka jednak nie w Australii go znalazł. Dwa lata temu, spotkano go na zachodniem wybrzeżu Afryki, w okolicach ujścia Kongo, zaledwie dyszącego ze znużenia i głodu. Kapitan Waldecka przygarnął biednego psa, który ciągle jednak był posępny, jakby tęsknił za dawnym swym panem, którego niepodobna było odnaleźć w tych pustych strefach. Na obroży miał litery S. V. – to było wszystko, co psa tego wiązało z nieznaną i niepodobną do odgadnięcia przeszłością. Dingo, pies wielki i silny, gdy się wyprostował i łeb w tył odrzucił, dorównywał ludziom średniego wzrostu; jego zręczność, szybkość i niezmierna siła muskularna, zdradzały, że nie zawahałby się wystąpić do walki z jaguarami i panterami, a nawet i niedźwiedzia by się nie uląkł. Pies ten rozwścieczony mógł stać się nader niebezpiecznym; łatwo więc zrozumieć, iż Negoro nie mógł być zadowolonym z przyjęcia, jakie go od niego spotkało. Dingo nie był bardzo towarzyski, jednak nie zdawał się być złym, ale smutnym. Będąc jeszcze na pokładzie Waldecka stary Tom uważał, że Dingo nie lubi czarnych, wprawdzie nie robił im nic złego, ale od nich wyraźnie stronił. Być może, iż gdy się błąkał po wybrzeżach Afryki, krajowcy źle się z nim obchodzili; to też choć Tom i jego towarzysze byli dobrzy ludzie, Dingo nigdy się do nich nie zbliżał. Przez owe dziesięć dni, które biedacy spędzili na Waldecku, Dingo trzymał się zdaleka, żywił się nie wiedzieć czem, cierpiąc także straszne pragnienie. Gdyby cisza i wiatr nieprzyjazny nie były dłużej w tych stronach zatrzymały Pilgrima, co dozwoliło kapitanowi Hull spełnić miłosierny uczynek, lada chwila gwałtowniejszy prąd fal morskich byłby zatopił pudło wraz z nieszczęśliwymi rozbitkami. Należało jeszcze odstawić do ojczyzny tych nieszczęśliwych, którzy skutkiem rozbicia utracili całe swoje mienie. Kapitan postanowił to uczynić. Pilgrim miał wyładować ładunek swój w Valparaiso, potem holować około wybrzeży amerykańskich i dopłynąć do wysokości brzegów kalifornijskich; tam Jakób Weldon przyjmie gościnnie Toma i jego towarzyszy, i jak zapewniała ich dobra pani Weldon, zostaną zaopatrzeni we wszystko, czego potrzebować będą, aby móc powrócić do Pensylwanii. Biedni ci ludzie uspokojeni, co do przyszłości, ze łzami wdzięczności dziękowali pani Weldon i kapitanowi Hull. Tak wiele im zawdzięczali, a choć byli to tylko prości murzyni, mieli jednak nadzieje, iż może znajdą kiedyś sposobność odwdzięczenia się swoim dobroczyńcom.